


because i love you) last night

by timber (calculus)



Series: the reason that i laugh and breathe is oh love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Travel, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: They plan a trip to Japan for vacation, but what Wonwoo is really looking forward to is the onsensex.





	because i love you) last night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts), [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts), [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



> you guys are Perverts okay
> 
> also [this](http://www.kinnotaketonosawa.com/rooms/class/standard-room-with-open-air-bath-haruka.htm) is the ryokan i imagine soonwoo staying at but it's honestly fcking expensive as shit so if u ever wanna go n visit, pls prepare 2 sell ur right kidney just 2 make one night......

They land in Haneda first, bright and early Sunday morning—literally, four in the morning early because Soonyoung had picked the cheapest flight tickets available without checking the times. Their itinerary is structured, but lax, with only key places to visit and hotel check-in times as the major points to hit; originally, the plan had been to attach themselves to a tour group, but after seeing the expression on Wonwoo’s face, Soonyoung had compromised with a self-guided tour instead.

The plan is to spend their first three days in Tokyo seeing the major sights and eating all the food possible, and then go to Hakone for their last two days. Privately, Wonwoo is looking most forward to Hakone because he’d managed to snag a great deal for an upscale ryokan on the booking site and also because he’d probably spent the entirety of last month’s paycheck on this one surprise and had to resort to eating instant ramyeon for lunch to make it up.

Soonyoung is sleepy, still reeling from their plane ride over, so Wonwoo shoulders their duffle bags, grateful he didn’t overpack this time for the trip. He leads Soonyoung out of the baggage claim by hand, lets him use his shoulder as a leaning post while they wait through immigrations. Thankfully, it’s only a few minutes because of the off-season and the time, and they’re out and on the airport shuttle in a matter of minutes. He lets Soonyoung nap the whole way to their station stop, only waking him up to hand over tickets to the train conductor and when they have to get off.

The first hotel is nothing special, the cheapest economy hotel Wonwoo could find that wasn’t a hostel or a shoebox because he’s not reliving the backpacking nightmare of ‘12. He’s 27, and he deserves a mattress that doesn’t feel like a cinder block in a space that’s not also crowded with ten other hormonally-driven just-turned 20-somethings. By now, it’s about six in the morning, and the sun rays are peeking out from the horizon, washing over the waking city of Tokyo—too bad all Wonwoo cares about is getting another five hours of sleep.

They check in without much problem, a semi-conscious Soonyoung stumbling over his Japanese to secure their reservation, and Wonwoo generously allows Soonyoung to collapse on the bed while he stows away their luggage and settles in. After he puts away everything, he surveys the room: small but with a manageable bathroom, big enough that he’ll only knock elbows against the tiles every two minutes, serviceable for their three days here. He gently pulls off Soonyoung’s shoes, unfolds the bedding from the corner of the bed to tuck the comforter around him, and crawls into the empty space left from Soonyoung’s starfish arms. Soonyoung snuffles in his sleep, and Wonwoo smiles to himself, pushes in as close as he can without waking him up, and falls asleep himself, his arm slung over Soonyoung’s open chest.

* * *

Soonyoung drags them to Akihabara first because he knows their brand and that brand is Weebdom. Wonwoo goes with complaint, but they both know he’s the one with a list of figurines to buy before they leave. It’s a mess of people, bustling and crammed with people, the subway station jam-packed like sardines with tourists and office-workers on their way to lunch. It’s reminiscent of Hongdae in the summer season, bright-colored buildings and visual overload. Soonyoung is in love; Wonwoo is in hell.

Still, he pushes through the discomfort, makes Soonyoung wait for him while he chooses between Gunpla models, picks up some games for Bohyuk, follows and holds Soonyoung’s bags while he takes street shots for his instagram, and tries to convince Soonyoung to go into a maid cafe on four separate occasions. (They’re all met with Soonyoung’s dead eyes and the certain promise of sleeping on the floor when they get back, but Wonwoo has faith.) They have lunch at a standing ramen-ya and steal bites from each other’s bowls, fighting to eat all the char-siu pieces first.

The afternoon is spent in Asakusa, first praying at Senso-ji and then walking the crowded pathway of Nakamise-dori. Soonyoung walks Wonwoo through hand-and-mouth cleansing at the temizuya, passing water through his left-then-right hand and then cupping water into his mouth to rinse. They throw a saisen into the offering box, and bow before clapping their hands together for a prayer to the occupying deity. It feels a bit strange to Wonwoo, but he channels all the gratitude and appreciation in his body into it, thanks every being listening for letting this trip come true, for letting Soonyoung be in his life, for every good thing that has happened that lead up to this point. The sincerity is overwhelming, and it stays with him even after they leave the grounds for the shops.

Soonyoung buys them ningyo-yaki in the shape of old-style mon coins, and Wonwoo sneaks bites of Soonyoung’s custard-filling one when he isn’t looking. He buys some kitschy wood carvings to put on the shelves when they go home, and Soonyoung makes fun of him for a minute before the smell of roasted chestnuts draws his attention away.

They take enough pictures to satisfy both their families and then decide unanimously to hit the streets for more food. Wonwoo makes the executive decision for curry after he catches the spicy sweet whiff coming from a Coco Curry store, and Soonyoung obliges easily.

Their second day, Soonyoung makes them get up at six in the morning to go to Tsukiji-shijo; originally, when they had first started deciding the itinerary for their trip, Mingyu had butted in with the suggestion to watch the tuna auction. This sounded like a great idea until it came with the caveat of having to get up at three-in-the-goddamn-morning to queue for only two possible tours; Wonwoo immediately put his foot down, manfully ignoring the five hang-dog expressions Soonyoung had tried springing on him that week. Instead, they compromise for an early run at the inner market, which is not Wonwoo’s idea of a great time, being surrounded by nothing but seafood, but love means sacrifice, as Mingyu had put it with a solemn hand on his shoulder. Wonwoo had given him the deadest stare he could muster.

The air isn’t super cold, thankfully, but Wonwoo’s still glad he decided to bring his jacket when he sees Soonyoung shivering in the crisp dawn air. He quietly drapes his jacket over Soonyoung’s shoulders and pushes fingers through Soonyoung’s cold hand as they walk down the pathwalks of the market. At just past six, with the sun already peeking out but playing hide-and-seek behind the larger cityscape architecture, Wonwoo is absurdly surprised to see the outer market of Tsukiji-shijo already so full of people, shopkeepers and tourists alike. There are the beginnings of queues forming at different storefronts, one particular line snaking around a corner shop dedicated to solely tamagoyaki, several fisheries displaying the newest catches and cuts of bright-red tuna, giant scallop shells being roasted on open grills with torches, crimson snow crab claws cut open to show off clumps of white flesh.

It’s a seafood-lover’s paradise; Soonyoung is silently calculating their spending money, already forming a battle plan in mind for what to eat first. Thankfully, the market is just as full of vegetable-and-fruit shops, butcheries with glass cases of pork and beef cuts hailing from Miyazaki and Hyogo prefectures, daifuku stalls with giant red strawberries stuffed inside custard and chocolate fillings, brightly-colored pickled roots and vegetables cut up for sampling, and standing ramen-ya dotting the alleys.

First, though, they get into the inner market with minor difficulty, Soonyoung clutching Wonwoo’s arm tightly while he sweet-talks the guard into letting them in. They’re ushered into the cold dark hallways without fanfare, sidestepping to avoid stern distributors with moving dollies, and tiptoe around the best they can without disturbing rapid-fire sales. The grounds are slippery wet, and Wonwoo holds onto Soonyoung the entire time, making sure neither of them slip on the cobblestone. Soonyoung takes a shit-ton of pictures, eyes sparkling and mouth open at the rows and rows of fish stalls with tanks and iceboxes lining the way. It’s not dissimilar to the Noryangjin Fish Market, Soonyoung tells him between shots, and Wonwoo takes him for his word because he’s never had the interest to visit that place either in all the years he’d been living in Seoul. Truly, fish is not his forte.

Soonyoung buys a small carton mix of chu-toro and o-toro with the biggest gleam in his eye, while Wonwoo rolls his eyes and passes the money to the wholesaler with an apologetic smile. “Honestly, I’ve never been so glad that you’re allergic to seafood than right now. This is like a week’s worth of take-out lunch and dinners I’m holding in my hands, and it’s all for me.”

“Yes, because that’s all my allergy means to you: more food to be eaten,” Wonwoo says, pocketing the coin change and nodding towards to roadway. “Eat your fish and go so I can actually have breakfast without feeling like I’m surrounded by imminent death.”

“You’re not gonna die, you giant baby,” Soonyoung says with his eye-roll, but he starts walking down the stalls again, and Wonwoo shuffles up besides him.

“How do we know, though, how do we really know?” Wonwoo squeezes by, flattening his body to Soonyoung’s to let some men pass through with their large crates and dollies full of fish. “What if I suddenly seize up from breathing in all the seafood in the air? Then what will you do?”

Soonyoung slides his eyes over with exasperation. “Saves me the trouble of having to book an extra ticket home, so.” When Wonwoo pouts at him, Soonyoung sighs and reaches over to tug at a cowlick standing out. “I’d save you, of course. But I’m gonna be real mad if you make me abandon my ¥2000 tuna just to give you an Epi-Pen, so try not to breathe too deep, ‘kay?”

“If you were a warm-hearted person, wouldn’t you have held me?” Wonwoo croons, wrapping his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders, and Soonyoung laughs, pushing at him gently. “Truly, my hurt heart right now, Soon-ah, your callousness breaks me.”

“I’m gonna shove wasabi up your nose in a minute,” Soonyoung teases, waggling his index finger under Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo makes to bite at it, and Soonyoung laughs again, lightly smacking his shoulder.

* * *

Financially, it’s cheaper to take the JR railway to Hakone-Yumoto, but Wonwoo had caught sight of the words ‘Romance Car’ and his brain just wouldn’t let go. They get saloon seats, a true miracle because Wonwoo had been sitting on the site waiting for them to open up given how late in the season they’d decided to book. Soonyoung takes window seat with relish, even though he knows Wonwoo prefers to have something to sleep on, and pats the seat next to him instead.

“I hope you know I’m gonna drool all over your shoulder because you wouldn’t let me have the window seat,” Wonwoo snipes, tossing their backpacks into the empty seats across from them. Soonyoung flicks him and settles in his seat, slumping in so that his back sinks into the orange cushion.

“You’d sound more convincing if we both didn’t know there’s another window seat right across from me for you to sit in,” Soonyoung says smugly, and Wonwoo scrunches his nose in response. “You just wanna sit next to me, I know, it’s okay.”

“Lies and untruth. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wonwoo declares, but he grabs hold of Soonyoung’s hand to lace fingers with for the rest of the train ride.

Soonyoung takes pictures with his phone the entire time, ooh-ing and aah-ing at the passing landscapes and the forest foliage and villages, while Wonwoo takes his aforementioned nap on Soonyoung’s shoulder, progressively cuddling his arm further and further as he sinks into sleep. He gets woken up for a quick meal, sleepily munches on pork cutlet sandwiches while Soonyoung enjoys a Romancecar omusubi ekiben with bright-colored rice balls, crispy fried chicken pieces, and sweet tamago, which he generously feeds to Wonwoo because he knows Wonwoo likes tamago best.

Because they can’t check in at their ryokan until after three, they decide to store their luggage in lockers at the train station and visit the Hakone ropeway. The bus ride to the bottom of the ropeway is filled with tourists, and they end up without seats, Wonwoo giving his to an elderly woman and Soonyoung right after because he feels too awkward being the only one sitting. But they get there in one piece, and pile out the bus like packaged tuna being pushed out of its can, awkwardly and packed.

The gondolas loom over them, and they wait in line until they manage to get onto the same cart, immediately crowding in the left window side that seems to hover closest to the sulfur fields. The entire ride is a slow thirty minutes, and they stare out in the windows, fingers gripping the metal bars, as they pass over the sulfuric hot springs. Wonwoo makes to push Soonyoung overboard, laughing each time Soonyoung squawks and slaps his hands away, especially jittery when they rise up furthest from the ground, the steaming fields creating enough fog under them that Soonyoung feels unsettled hovering over in a box held together by rope. He hides his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder when the gondola jerks, knuckles the grip bars as hard as he can, and Wonwoo holds him, wraps his arms around and lets Soonyoung use his body as a cover from the outside noises.

“Probably should’ve picked something less exciting if I knew this was going to trigger your fear of heights,” Wonwoo murmurs low, chest rumbly and pleasant against Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I did say we could go to the Botanical Garden, but no, let’s ignore Wonwoo and pick the thing we both know scares you to death.”

“Shut up, it’s supposed to be an adventure,” says Soonyoung, muffled against his body. Wonwoo laughs and smooths a hand down his dark hair, while the other rubs his back. “I want heart-pounding thrills, not a boring trip through the marsh waters.”

“They have _seventeen hundred_ plant varieties! How is that boring?” Wonwoo defends, gesturing with a hand. Soonyoung snorts against him, the burst of air ticklish, and Wonwoo pouts. “The pictures were really beautiful, it’s supposed to be _romantic_.”

He feels the growing smile that Soonyoung presses into his shirt, and lifts his chin to look away, does his best to ignore his burning face and ears. Soonyoung is merciful, doesn’t say anything in response, but he knows if he looks down, Soonyoung will be just as red and smiling sweetly at him, eyes averted and soft. Wonwoo clears his throat and changes the subject.

“Anyway, there’s no escape tomorrow, okay, you’re gonna look at marsh plants for at least an hour and you’re gonna like it,” he says gruffly.

“Oh golly-gee, I can’t wait,” Soonyoung huffs against him, and Wonwoo ignores how sincere it still sounds despite his words.

* * *

The jaw-dropping silence when they enter their reserved room is gratifying; Wonwoo feels a little like gaping himself given how much the pictures don’t really compare to the real-life room before them. He’d booked them a standard room, but the standard room looks more like a suite, given how wide and spacious it is, and the standing open-air onsen sectioned off in its own room just a few meters down. Their bed is big enough to seat another three people with them, and there’s a sitting area just in front of the cordoned square bath that could possibly double as a second bed. They are living in the height of luxury here, it seems.

“Suddenly, I realize why you’d been eating nothing but straight Shin ramyeon and samgak kimbap last month before, but honestly if I’d known this was where we were gonna stay, I probably would’ve joined you too,” says Soonyoung drily, still standing in the small genkan of their room. Wonwoo laughs and slips out of his shoes, nudging Soonyoung to do the same. He pads lightly into the room and sets down their duffle bags on top the table cabinet closest to the door.

“It sucked, and I probably won’t ever do that again, but it seems worth the suffering, doesn’t it?” Wonwoo says with a smile, leaning his weight against the cabinet and folding his arms in pride. Soonyoung shakes his head and toes off his shoes before rushing into an unprepared Wonwoo for a hug. He snakes lithe arms around Wonwoo’s waist and shoulders, pulling him in until it feels like there’s no start to where Soonyoung is and where Wonwoo ends, and squeezes.

“I know I don’t say it often enough, but I seriously, _truly_ love you for everything you do, Wonwoo-ah.” Soonyoung takes a breath and pulls back enough that he can look at Wonwoo’s face clearly. “I love you so fucking much sometimes, it feels like I’m the only one drowning—but then you do things like this—” He waves a hand for emphasis, loathe to let go of Wonwoo enough for any big gestures, and goes back to gripping his sleeves. “—Things like booking surprise hotels or giving me the bigger pieces of pork or buying me my favorite chocolates without even fucking telling me, and then I remember that it’s not just me. You love me just as much.”

Wonwoo frees an arm to thumb away the tears Soonyoung didn’t even notice slipping, a tremulous smile on his own face, and pulls his head in to kiss him on the forehead. “You dumbass. Of course you’re not the only one. And even if you were drowning, you know I’d jump in to save you,” he blusters, crinkling his eyes at Soonyoung’s annoyed face.

Soonyoung laughs wetly, pulling away to rub away the rest of his tears, and pushes at him weakly. “Shut up, you string bean. You don’t even like the water; we’ll just both drown then.”

“At least we’ll go together.”

“That’s so fucking morbid—feelings time is canceled. I’m leaving forever, bye,” Soonyoung says, turning to the door, but Wonwoo catches him before he slips away and pulls him in for a kiss. He sinks into it easily, knows Wonwoo will take his weight and everything he gives, and pushes all his feelings into the kiss.

“I love you too, you nerd,” Wonwoo says softly when he pulls away for air, scrunching his nose up in mirth when Soonyoung scowls and hits him. “I love you a whole lot.”

 

They eat dinner downstairs in the dining hall, dressed in the hotel-supplied yukata. He won’t say it’s been a fantasy to see Soonyoung dressed in a thin yukata, knowing that his body is bare save for underwear beneath the fabric, but. (It’s been a long-standing fantasy ever since he’d found the good Japanese AVs in high school and saw what Soonyoung’s dick looked like under all that denim. Wonwoo suffered so much chafing sophomore year, it felt like his dick was going to pop off if he kept touching it.)

Dinner itself is a journey, bits and plates of food following another: soft-broiled mackerel plated beautifully with yuzu peels, marbled wagyu beef cubes they cook on a table plate, bowls of asari miso with floating kombu that Wonwoo passes onto a happy Soonyoung, bright vegetables in wooden boxes lightly steamed and served with a dashi broth made without fish in deference to Wonwoo’s allergy, slices of soft, see-through sea bream with a ginger-syrup reduction artfully darting the ceramic plates. Each mouthful has Soonyoung moaning his delight, and Wonwoo does his best not squirm in public. He’s glad Soonyoung’s enjoying the food, but watching him close his eyes in bliss and lift his chin up in reverence is doing nothing but distracting Wonwoo from his own food. If anybody asks about his meal in the later days, he’ll only remember the taste of salt and the open-mouthed pleasure palpable on Soonyoung’s face.

Soonyoung excuses himself first from the table, leaving Wonwoo with a cheeky wink and finger guns, joking about being the first to dine and dash and needing to wash the grime off his body. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but lets him go, instead exploring the floors of their ryokan with interest. It’s a beautiful hotel, a mix of modern architecture with Japanese thematic accents in the shape of the wooden walls, the curve of the windows and the gardens in the backs of the hallways. He checks the public hot spring on the first floor, taking in the larger surface area of the baths and the general ambience, but it’s hard to want to join other naked men in a shared bath when he can do it in the privacy of his own room with his own naked man.

After about fifteen minutes, Wonwoo goes back up to their room, ready to take a shower himself and actually try out their private bath. The room is silent when he enters, lights on dim, but there’s a pane of yellow under the bathroom door, so Soonyoung is probably still in the midst of his shower. He contemplates joining him, and it’s a good five minutes of listing the pros and cons in his head, arguing against his baser instincts, before he decides to just dip into the bath instead. He’ll risk Soonyoung’s wrath (and likely sexual moratorium) another day when they’re not using up almost ￦900,000 for fancy room-and-board.

Padding softly across their room into the bath section, Wonwoo slips off his haori and grabs a soft towel by the sink stand. Sliding on the hotel slippers by the closet, he sets down his towel on the widest side of the wooden bath and dips a tentative hand into the still water to check the temperature. It’s surprisingly still quite warm, but he turns on the faucet to let some hot water mix in for a higher heat. When it reaches his perfect blistering-hot temperature, Wonwoo turns off the faucet and loosens the obi of his yukata, sliding the fabric off and haphazardly folding it onto the wooden ledge. His boxer shorts, he steps out of and tosses to the bathroom door as a gift to Soonyoung when he comes out, grinning in anticipation of his disgusted response.

The first ginger step into the bath overflows the water onto the slotted floor, but Wonwoo is more concerned with the searing burn of his skin from the lava water. He weathers through it with a grimace, knowing it’ll be good on his aching muscles once his body adjusts to the temperature. He seats himself fully into the water, submerging himself until the water laps at his collarbones, and stretches his legs out, toes just grazing the other side of the bath. A small groan slips out as Wonwoo relaxes his body into the liquid heat, slumping shoulders and leaning his head against the ledge of the bath. The open-air window right behind him brings a nice soft breeze, and it’s enough to soften the heat rushing to his cheeks, his entire body completely warmed through and through.

The bathroom door at the end of the room opens up, and a cloud of steam bursts out, haloing a fresh Soonyoung, still a little wet in his yukata, toweling his hair dry. Wonwoo watches in silence, eyes trailing the beads of water running down the side of Soonyoung’s face from his dripping hair and the way the fabric sticks to his skin, unwilling to relinquish, and his hands curl in the water, almost on autopilot. Soonyoung sighs, as if to release all the heat he’d absorbed in his shower, and looks up to meet Wonwoo’s smirking face. He rolls his eyes but tosses the towel to the side and walks over to the bath, feet dampening each step of the wooden floor.

“You’re such a pervert, you know that, right?” he says casually, coming right up to the ledge and sitting carefully down at the edge, folding his yukata a little closer to keep it dry. Wonwoo wiggles his brows, trying to keep a straight face, but it lasts the time it takes for Soonyoung to start laughing, Wonwoo breaking to join in. “How’s the bath?”

“I feel like my skin is peeling off, but other than that, it’s pretty great,” Wonwoo says drily. Soonyoung laughs and splashes some water at him; Wonwoo doesn’t dodge, just lets himself be hit, long-suffering expression in place. “Yes, please cook me a little further. I’m almost there.”

“You’re such a weirdo, Wonwoo-goon,” Soonyoung says casually, hands fidgeting with his obi. Wonwoo watches him, drawing up his knees to prop his chin on, the tops of his kneecaps breaching the water to breathe at the top, and waits for Soonyoung to finish dancing around whatever’s rolling around in his mind. “Do you want company or…?”

“Is that ever a question?” Wonwoo asks with a smirk, sitting up and displacing more water over the ledge. Soonyoung squawks as the water seeps into the seat of his yukata, scrambling up to avoid more spills, and Wonwoo snickers. “And now that you’re wet, you’re ready to join the party too. It’s perfect.”

Soonyoung huffs, but undoes his obi, loosening it until the yukata falls open, the thin cotton still sticking to damp skin, teasing Wonwoo with slips of his bare torso and legs. “Just for that, I’m taking yours and you can sleep naked for all I care.” He steps carefully into the bath, ready to take off the yukata fully, but Wonwoo stops him with an outstretched arm, pulling him to sit down on his open lap instead. “Wait, you’re not supposed to—”

“It’s wet already and we’re in a private bath, no one’s gonna know,” Wonwoo says, cradling Soonyoung in his arms with a shit-eating grin. Soonyoung grumbles and yelps as his skin makes contact with the hot water, the cotton of his yukata soaking up liquid immediately and floating on the water, flared around him like a patterned cape.

“I’m gonna boil like a lobster in this, and all for your perverted fantasies,” he mutters, pouting, but wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and adjusts his legs so that he straddles him comfortably.

“Well, you always did look _ravishing_ in red,” Wonwoo jokes. Soonyoung scowls and punches him in the shoulder, knocking waves of water against them. Wonwoo giggles and pulls him down for a kiss. Soonyoung pinches a nipple, but relaxes into it, opening his mouth to let Wonwoo slip in his tongue.

He lets Wonwoo control the pace, sits back and enjoys the attention, one hand sliding up to grab at Wonwoo’s hair, half-wet and easy to grip, and the other teasing down his chest. Wonwoo drags his hands down Soonyoung’s back, fluttering touches on his spine and the small of his back, making Soonyoung whine into the kiss. They tease him gently, almost ticklish if Soonyoung focuses too much on the touch, but it stokes his arousal even moreso, and he pushes his mouth even closer, sucking on Wonwoo’s tongue. The water’s cooled down enough that it’s not scalding anymore, just shy of perfect, warming him through and through, and the sound of splashing waves against the bath walls mask the whimpers he feeds into Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo grins, though, still able to hear and feel the growing erection sliding against his own, and plunges his hands deeper, grabbing at Soonyoung’s ass and pushing him down to grind into his lap, kneading soft flesh between his fingers. He pulls away, lips bruised, and lets Soonyoung catch his own breath, face flushed and lips cherry-red and used; Wonwoo thinks there’s not a better sight in the world, and he’s yet to see anything that manages to top this, Soonyoung well aroused and kissed into a stupor. He squeezes his ass again, and Soonyoung moans, riding down into his grip and his cock, but the friction isn’t quite there, the water making it too slippery for anything substantial. He loathes to let go, but he leans in to kiss Soonyoung again, biting and laving at his lips like a delicious treat, before bracing his arms to lift him up and onto the widest edge of the bath.

Soonyoung goes, and his yukata follows, plastering to him and molding to every curve, outlining the raise of his chest and the tilt of his cock. His thighs spread obligingly for Wonwoo as he lifts himself to his knees, and they wrap around his body as Wonwoo closes in, sweeping his hands in and down onto his inner thighs. Soonyoung rests his head against the wall, looks down at him through wet lashes and a silky smirk, coy and enticing, neck bared for Wonwoo to mark up. He does as bidden, leaving soft bites across his throat that press the breaths out of Soonyoung each time, noises that fill up the night air.

“So what are you going to do with me, hm?” Soonyoung purrs, the vibrations especially strong when Wonwoo sucks wet, hot hickeys into the curve of his jaw and his jugular. “How are you gonna have your way with me tonight, byeontae-ssi?”

“You know your AV collection is actually three times the size of mine, right?” Wonwoo snarks, tickling Soonyoung in response. Soonyoung giggles, spasming in his grasp as he shies away from his wandering fingers. “Should you really be throwing stones at my castle right now?”

“I—s-stop, oh god—I don’t know—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Soonyoung says between giggles, pushing at Wonwoo’s shoulders when he keeps tickling him.

“Yeah, okay, because having thirteen videos all dedicated to breathplay definitely doesn’t mean you’re into kinky stuff,” Wonwoo mutters, rolling his eyes. His hands move down to caress Soonyoung’s dick, sliding fingertips up and down the length just to hear Soonyoung’s moans.

“Hey, I’ve seen you masturbate to those videos, don’t get on that high horse so fast,” Soonyoung says breathless, hips jerking as Wonwoo fists his cock roughly, eyelids fluttering in pleasure.

“I have never claimed to be anything otherwise,” Wonwoo says primly, grinning when Soonyoung just shudders and pulls him back down for a messy kiss. He sucks on his bottom lip, tongue licking into his mouth with every intention of mapping out familiar land, and rubs circles over the head of Soonyoung’s wet cock, spreading sticky precome around and around. Soonyoung bucks into his grip, whining into his mouth for more, and Wonwoo thinks detachedly how perfect they are for each other: perverts who give and take so equally.

Soonyoung wrenches himself away to pant at his lips, claws at Wonwoo’s wet back with blunt nails, and scoots his ass until it’s just on hovering over the edge of the wooden ledge. “Okay, enough foreplay, fuck me already, I’m dying over here.”

Wonwoo hums and palms the undersides of his thighs, pushing Soonyoung’s legs up onto his shoulders to spread him open better, and rubs careful fingers over his hole. They slip in easily, no resistance to the push of his fingertips, as if— His breath catches, and his own ignored dick twitches, hardening even more than possible.

“Did you—were you prepping yourself in the shower?” he asks, breathless himself and body on fire with lust. Soonyoung laughs and pushes his ass down, sinking his fingers down further, moaning at the stretch. “Oh my god, I love you so much.”

“If you really loved me, you’d be fucking me into the wall right now,” Soonyoung says, mouth opening in bliss as he rides his fingers. Wonwoo thrusts them in further, curling them in, and Soonyoung lets out a breathy wail as he starts finger-fucking him. “I’ve been thinking about your cock fucking my ass raw since we took that gondola up the ropeway—oh god yes, please—I need it, fuck, Wonwoo—”

He looks around desperate for some form of lubrication, berating himself for being the bigger person and leaving their supplies in their bags, not counting on Soonyoung’s mercurial sex drive, but nothing pops out. Soonyoung growls and grabs his cock, startling a moan out of him, and lines him up to his hole, pulling Wonwoo’s fingers away to replace with his dick.

“I’m ready, I’ve been ready, please just get in me already,” Soonyoung grumbles, bearing down on his cock, and Wonwoo stutters out half words, choking on his tongue, as he pushes in the rest of the way, the glide smooth into a hot, wet and clenching hole. “Nngh, yes, yes, yes—”

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, you always feel so good, Soon-ah,” Wonwoo slurs, voice gone gravelly as he starts a heavy pace, slamming his hips into Soonyoung with such force that Soonyoung cries out at the stretch. “So desperate for my cock, mm, gonna fuck you so good.”

“Please, yes, god, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says, urging him on and pushing back just as eagerly to meet each thrust. “So good, I love your cock, god, ah, ah, ah—”

Wonwoo kneels, bringing Soonyoung down onto his cock, sinking them back into the warm water, and Soonyoung makes a noise at the angle change, tossing his head back to cry out. His yukata cloaks them, heavy with water weight, and Wonwoo feels a little suffocated, but it’s a small price to pay for how deep he sinks into Soonyoung, a litany of sparks rushing up his spine. Soonyoung brings his legs down to wrap back around his waist instead, and Wonwoo spreads his knees apart for Soonyoung to comfortably sit on his lap.

“Ride me, baby, hm, wanna feel you make yourself come on my cock,” Wonwoo whispers into his ear, licking the shell and drawing his earlobe in to gnaw at. Soonyoung sighs, but shakily sets himself up, lifting himself up with help, hands scrambling at Wonwoo’s shoulders, and sitting back down slow, the drag of his ass paired with the rush of water displacement a new sensation for them both.

“Just wanna make me do all the work, you lazy ass,” Soonyoung complains, quickening his pace and spilling more water onto the wooden floor. Wonwoo murmurs and thrusts into him, slapping liquid into the edges of the bath. “At least touch me then if I’m gonna have to carry us to the finish line.”

Wonwoo laughs and breathes his words into the side of Soonyoung’s throat, kissing down the neck and collar. “Your wish, Highness.” A free hand circles his cock, and Soonyoung moans especially loud as he rides Wonwoo, stimulation coming from everywhere. “Love all the sounds you make, Soon-ah, love that you always want everything.”

“You damn right I do,” Soonyoung shudders, bucking his hips into Wonwoo’s grip and sloshing water around, riding dick with fast, but short aborted motions, loathe to give up any of the stretch for long. “God, so good, so good, gonna come like this soon, want to feel you come in my ass, fill me up with your juice—”

“Now who’s sounding like the pervert in a porno?” Wonwoo pants, stripping his cock even faster and using his other hand to slam Soonyoung’s hips down harder. Soonyoung snickers and draws him into a clumsy kiss, muttering ‘faster, faster’ into his lips until all Wonwoo can see and feel is the clench of his hole around his dick, the squeeze of Soonyoung’s eyes as he fucks himself into completion, and the starbursts clouding his own vision.

“Oh, _yes_ , oh _god_ , Wonwoo-yah, _yes_ ,” Soonyoung moans into his ear, almost with a straight face, but Wonwoo just flicks him at the head of his dick and he dissolves into giggles. He pulls out slowly, lets Soonyoung sit himself down on the bath, and makes a face at the milky strings of come barely-visible in the dark water.

“Now I just feel bad for whoever has to clean up after us,” Wonwoo says, slumping his body into Soonyoung’s, exhausted and overheated. Soonyoung chuckles and turns on the faucet of the bath, filling the wooden tub up again with warm water.

“I’m sure the staff are well aware of what people do in these baths,” he says, still a little breathless. He pulls his hands and surveys the pruny mess of his skin with a bemused smile. “I feel like a bloated skin bag right about now.”

Wonwoo hums and nuzzles him. “Mm, but you’re a very cute skin bag.” Soonyoung laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

“And they say romance is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking cannot believe it took me over two weeks to get this single shitty pwp out.......... actually i can because i started writing about japan and then it wouldn't stop and the fic turned in2 a love letter to japan......... sry i couldnt just write a straight-up pwp i always gotta have feelings somewhere in this mix......
> 
> anyway this wouldn't have happened if u guys wouldn't stop talking abt onsen sex n then nini went and teased it in her fic and i could not Unsee so here's my take on it ig...... it doesn't rly include all the things u guys were asking for sry......... im still a Soft Bab n 2 Pure 2 include all ur Filth.....


End file.
